Parking occupancy sensors which detect an occupancy status of a parking position of a parking facility are conventional. For example, such parking occupancy sensors are glued or screwed onto a floor covering of a parking space, so that the parking occupancy sensors mounted in this way are able to detect when a vehicle is parked or is not parked above them.
A disadvantage of this procedure in particular is that a separate parking occupancy sensor must be used for each of the parking positions of the parking facility.